ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Farming Suggestions
Category:Guides Farming Suggestions This is a guide to give you idea of where to farm. If you have a good place that you farm, please feel free to add it. --Darkhavans 09:15, 1 October 2006 (EDT) Levels 1-10 West Sarutabaruta & East Sarutabaruta Mandragora: Cornettes Crawlers: Silk Thread, Crawler Calculus Carrion Crows: Fire Crystals, Bird Feathers Yagudo: Wind Crystals, Yagudo Necklaces Giant Bees: Beehive Chips, Wind Crystal Notes: Trade Crawler Calculus to Illu Bohjaa at (H-6) in Windurst Woods, you get Fame and Gil for them. If you want to level Clothcraft than use Wind Crystal + Yagudo Necklace to make Grass Thread, then you can make cloth by using Earth Crystals with 3 threads for more profit. You can make Beeswax from Beehive Chips if you wish to level Alchemy. Levels 5-10 Outer Horutoto Ruins Goblin Weaver & Goblin Thug: Fire Crystals, Wild Onions, Assorted Armor Notes: The entrance for the correct tower is in West Sarubaruta at (F-4). See map below. Levels 9-13 Ghelsba Outpost Orcish Fodder, Orcish Grappler, and Orcish Mezmerizer: Fire Crystals Toadstool: Dark Crystals, Sleepshrooms Cheiroptera: Wind Crystals, Bat Wings Outer Horutoto Ruins Cardian: Light Crystals Notes: The entrance for the correct tower is in West Sarutabaruta at (F-11). See map below. Giddeus Giddeus Bee: Wind Crystals, Beehive Chips, Honey Level 35+ Tahrongi Canyon Air Elementals: Wind Crystals Killer Bees: Beehive Chips, Honey Wild Dhalmels: Dhalmel Meat, Giant Femurs, Dhalmel Hides Ghosts: Luminicloth, Cotton Cloth Tier 2 Yagudos: Silver Beastcoin Pygmaiois: Saruta Cotton Strolling Saplings: Herb Seeds, Grain Seeds, Vegetable Seeds Canyon Crawlers: Silk Thread Notes: You can steal the Silver Beastcoins, or they can drop. Same goes for the Pygmaiois. See map below for elemental spawn locations. Maze of Shakhrami Maze Scorpions: Scorpion Claws, Scorpion Shells. Repop time 10 minutes. Labyrinth Scorpions: Scorpion Claws, Scorpion Shells. Air Elementals: Wind Clusters Carnivorous Crawlers: Silk Thread, Several pops at both (H-5) and (I-8), both are on second map. Repop time 10 minutes. Notes: Maze is where the real money is made. Here is the battle plan. Kill scorpions to fill your inventory. The repop time is 10 minutes so start in one location and make a circle route back. Stay punctual to the ten minute schedule and you will control the spawn. When inventory is full put items up in bazaar, then go to Windurst and sit down in front of the bonecrafters guild. Go to work, go to sleep, do whatever--when you come back the goods have magically disappeared. Another tip: farming the Maze is all about elementals. As you are farming scorps when you see the air icon pop, drop everything you are doing. Run to the closest air elemental and kill it. Then move on to the next till all 4 are dead. On a night with few other farmers you'll be rich after a few rounds. See map below for elemental spawn points. Dangruf Wadi Goblinss: Animal Glue, Various Armor, Various Spells Steam Lizards: Lizard Skin, Dangruf Chest Key. Kill these while waiting for Geyser Lizard to pop. Geyser Lizards: Steam Scale Mail Wadi Hares: Gausebit Grass Giant Grubs: Sulfur, Various Ores, Hermit's Ring Wadi Leechs: Fiend Blood. These sell for 100 gil to NPC's. Stone Eaters: Various Ores, Hermit's Ring. Notes: There are quite a few sweet spots to farm here. The advantage is that generally not many people farm here. Find a place above the steam spouts and camp out. I think the repop time is 6 minutes (but it's been a while on this one). Jugner Forest Jugner Funguar: Sleepshrooms, Woozyshrooms Forest Tiger: Black Tiger Fangs, Tiger Hides Brutal Sheep: Sheepskins Orcish Serjeant: Castle Floor Plans Trade to NPC in N Sandy for 900 gil. Walking Tree: Mistletoe, Oak Logs, Puffballs One pops around the south side of (J-5), another pops around (G-9) by the hill. Thunder Elemental: Lightning Clusters Notes: If you plan on killing sheep, bring some dark crystals, distilled water, and windy tea leaves to turn the skins stacks of into leather. 2 Strategies. First strategy is to camp where one of the treants pop. Use your stopwatch to establish a repop time, then kill stuff around that tree while you wait for the repop. Second strategy is to camp the two tigers in the cave @ (H-12). Space out the kills and stack your tiger teeth! Be careful at night because a boggart pops on the log bridge. Level 40+ Pashhow Marshlands Goobbues: Boyahda Moss, Tree Cuttings Thread Leeches: Beastman Blood Carnivorous Crawlers: Silk Thread Killer Bees: Beehive Chips Thunder Elementals: Lightning Clusters Notes: An NPC in Selbina offers 600 gil per Boyahda Moss.The Crawlers and Bees drop rates are not as good as other zones. See map below for map of Thunder Elementals. Delkfutt's Tower Gigas: Gil. With Gilfinder these big guys drop about 200 Gil per kill. Thunder Elementals: Lightning Clusters. Light Elementals: Light Clusters Lower and Middle Levels of the Tower Magic Pots/Magic Jars: Magic Pot Shards, Mercury Panzer Dolls/Jagd Dolls: Doll Shards, Mercury Notes: Strategy: Kill all the dolls/pots in an area then kill Gigas on the way to other rooms where dolls/pots pop. Shard stacks are the prime target, but mercury stacks and Gigas gil can be a nice second. La Theine Plateau Battering Rams: Ram Skins, Ram Horns. With TH you can get 3-7 drops off one kill. Your inventory will fill very fast with these mobs. In La Theine there are 2 ram pops. The center radius for one is @ (H-9) in the low lands. The center radius for the other is @ (G-8) in the highlands. Pop time is 10 minutes. NOTE: A NM and an HNM Ram pop randomly. The NM pops each 1-2 hours, the HNM is more infrequent. Air Elementals: Wind Clusters Notes: See map below for elemental spawn points. Konschtat Highlands Tremor Rams: Ram Skins, Ram Horns...same as above. In Konschtat there are also 2 ram pops. The center radius for one is @ (H-7) west of crag. The center radius for the other is @ (G-6) in the NW area. Pop time is 10 minutes. NOTE: A NM and an HNM Ram pop randomly. The NM pops about every every 2+ hours, the HNM is more infrequent. Huge Wasps: Beehive Chips, Honey Thunder Elementals: Lightning Clusters Notes: See map below for elemental spawn points. Level 45+ Rolanberry Fields Death Wasps: Beehive Chips, Honey Goobbue Farmers: Tree Cuttings, Boyahda Moss Notes: Goobbues do not have a good drop rate in this zone. Level 50+ Level 60+ Fei'Yin Ore Golems: Mythril Ore, Fei'Yin Chest Key Clockwork Pods: Magic Pot Shards Notes: If you have at least a 35 Goldsmithing skill, bring tons of Fire Crystals and kill Ore Golems to turn the Mythril Ore drops into Mythril Ingots. Clockwork Pods drop Magic Pot Shards. Golems also drop chest keys that can lead to Life Belts, but they do not fetch the value like they once did. Level 75 Bhaflau Thickets This will require a level 75 party, so you will be meriting with farming on the side. Puk Wings are 20k a stack. The equipment the mammol ja drop fetch between 1800 to 2200 gil when sold to the vendor. Their drops are relatively common. Chimera Blood and Puk Eggs sell about 200-300 gil to the vendors. If the Thickets is packed, move into Mammok. Lufaise Meadows Back in the pre-ToAU and pre-Inflation days, the Abraxas camp was profit written all over it. Almost all the parties had a thief in it because of the job ability Hide that was required to ditch birds if there was a link or the thief got caught by a pop on the way back. These birds simply bleed giant bird feathers and giant bird plumes. On a good merit party, you made about 15k to 20k xp (this was simply an camp that was best for an stationary party as opposed to an weaponskill burn party) and about 100 to 200k in gil. The giant bird feathers don't fetch like they used to but the plumes still fetch a lot of gil.